For example, for WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) radio systems different indoor systems are being developed. Such new services provided by operators require high-speed data capabilities. The costs of the initial investments for these indoor systems and propagation losses through walls are forcing the operators to use distributed antenna solutions. However, to enable a fast reaction to the possible growth of the traffic in the indoor networks, adding capacity must be easy and flexible. Thus, point-to-point connections in the active antenna elements may be used. Initially there can be, for example, 16 active antenna elements for one cell. When the traffic is growing the operator will increase the capacity by splitting a cell into two cells. However, in order to make sure that the traffic is also splitted into half, information on how the traffic is distributed between the remote units is needed. Without this information the splitting of a cell into two cells may result in having one cell with minimum traffic and another cell that still may have some blocking for calls.
Thus, there is a need for traffic monitoring and control in different radio systems in order to allocate traffic transfer resources in the radio system more efficiently. However, a cell traffic measurement is not enough because it will only tell the total traffic from all the remote units in the same cell. Also, methods of splitting cells so that the traffic is evenly shared between new cells are needed.